


UNINIVERSE FIC FEST 2017 ROUND 1: MASTERLIST + FINAL NOTES

by uniniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniniverse/pseuds/uniniverse





	UNINIVERSE FIC FEST 2017 ROUND 1: MASTERLIST + FINAL NOTES

We have finally reached the long-awaited reveals! But first, the mods would like to leave their final messages~

 

**FROM MOD BANANA:**

Well, my bitch ass is about to get emotional – so prepare for a ride™. It’s been a long couple of months since the beginning of this fest. For those who do know me, y’all know that I do most things on a whim; which was also the case with this fest. Prior to this I had never even thought of entering fic fests – let alone _running_ one. But we (the mods and I) decided to run with it and it’s been such an an amazing time. I remember sitting here and wondering who I could get to run this mess with me, and there were three (3) people who stood out in my mind and thank god they agreed, or else this fest would have never happened

 

And whilst I did get co-mods who did a tremendous job behind the scenes, as well as dealing with my constant whining about anything and **_everything_ ** – I have made an amazing connection with these three who I now consider to be close friends (I legit never shut up about you guys irl, fite me). Besides running the fest, I would look forward to getting online and fangirling, chatting and sending an endless amount of memes to my babes. Great stuff. I am very blessed. Also, Y’all are never getting rid of me. I mean, you can **_try_ ** , but yeah. You’re stuck with me. You signed up for this  : - ) ♡

 

I also had never expected this fest to receive the amount of positivity and support that it got. For first time mods, everyone had been more than understanding of our slip-ups and we have had encouraging words from other fests, also including our writers and followers. So for that, I thank you all

 

I’d also like to say a big thank you to our artists, writers and their betas who have worked so hard to produce the amazing fics, as well as content that have been a part of our first round. Your hard work has not gone unappreciated as our amazing followers have done a great job hyping you guys up. I’m just, very, very thankful for everything tbh. Listen, I tried to make this short but that didn’t work out. Anyway, I’ll shut up now. But we’ll see you all soon ~

 

**FROM MOD CHERRY:**

_I’ll try not to get too emotional here so fingers crossed!!_

First of all, I’d like to say what a rollercoaster ride it has been to run my very **first** fest alongside such wonderful friends that I had the joy of knowing through the fest itself. None of this would have happened if Grace (Mod Banana) hadn’t messaged me one day and presented such a golden opportunity. Since then I’ve been in charge of the graphics alongside Mod Peach and the running of our blog. I can’t be more thankful for my fellow mods, who sometimes babied me since I am the youngest of the bunch, ehe. If ever there was a chance to do this again I would do it over and over.

 

As for all our participants **(prompters, readers, writers, betas, fanartists, etc)** for this round, thank you **SO** much. This fest wouldn’t be what it is now without any of you. We’ve been blessed with **TONS** of incredible stories on our first round at that! We’re all also grateful for all your support for our first round. It made my world too when you guys have shown appreciation for the edits in this round. (They weren’t perfect, but I will do my best to do better for our next!) None of us are perfect mods either, we can only work harder from now on. Alas, this concludes our first round. It’s up to all of you whether or not our fic fest continues. **We hope we will see you again in our next round.** ❤ ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

 

**FROM MOD CUCUMBER:**

Hello there cuties :3 Wow...it's been six months ever since Uniniverse kicked off, I can't believe we've finally reached this stage! Time flies by so quickly don't you think? I can still recall how a lot of Bottom!J lovers freaked out after seeing our very first "Coming Soon" tweet and they were all like 'OMFG ABOUT TIME!!!' And now we're here! Uniniverse successfully pulled off its first round and I am one proud mod. It's no easy feat to manage a fic fest, especially if all the mods are first timers but being with the craziest, funniest and (insert perviest) most lovable girls, it made the experience very memorable. To Mod Banana, Mod Cherry and Mod Peach: We did it!!! ♡♡♡ Of course, we couldn't have done it without our hardworking writers and their amazing fics. Remember to give them your love! Also, props to the prompters, the artists, the betas, all the fests that helped us spread the word and lastly, the readers and their uplifting support. Thank you so much!  
  
You won't be seeing the last of us though! Come 2018, and you will see a new and better Uniniverse. We'll be seeing you all in the next round! Until then, stay lit and keep loving Bottom Jongin ♡

 

**FROM MOD PEACH:**

First things first, we want to thank **EVERYONE** \- the prompters, artists, writers, beta readers, other fest mods for the love and support they’ve given for this fic fest, despite our shortcomings as mods. This fest wouldn’t be possible without you guys. **Fun fact** , we are all first-timers! So we were very overwhelmed with the (considerably) big reach we had for our first round. Who knew there were so many Bottom Jongin enthusiasts in the fandom?! I love. My kind of people. \o/

Thank you so much for the lovely comments with the promos. Work doesn’t feel like work if you enjoy what you’re doing and seeing these lovely comments really makes our day.

 

 **To the lovely mods of Unini** , thank you for accepting me into the group, for trusting me with your rants, for not judging me when I’m being ugly in the gc, for **NOT KINKSHAMING** me lmao, thank you so much for everything! I didn’t think I’d grow this close to you guys, that we’d even talk about just about anything and everything. So much love for this crazy bunch.

 

 **Lastly, some wishes for this fest**. We hope that we didn’t disappoint anyone, I would also like to apologize for the times that we weren’t able to deliver our duties properly. We will take note and better ourselves for the next round. Please continue to believe in us and this fest. I’d really want Uniniverse to stick around for a long long time. We hope that more people will love bottom Jongin in fics and actually join our future rounds soon. Cheers! :)

 

・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆

 

Moving on to the stats, Uniniverse had a total of **442** prompts (self-prompts excluded) during our prompting period. We have had a grand total of **34** fics by written by **32** writers which were accumulated for our first round, with a total word count of **465,093**!

 

The pairing with the most fics were Jongin/Sehun with a total number of 14 fics. The next was Jongin/Kyungsoo with 7 fics, followed by Jongin/Chanyeol with 5 fics, Jongin/Yixing with 3 fics, OT3 pairings with 2 fics, whilst Jongin/Baekhyun, Jongin/Junmyeon, and Jongin/Jongdae had 1 fic each.

 

Now, here is the much-awaited masterlist! We would like to give a special shout out to **[glossymop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glossymop/pseuds/glossymop)**  who had managed to write 2 fics for this round, as well as **[zhangbanged](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangbanged/pseuds/zhangbanged)**  who had also written 2 fics with one of them being a last minute pitch hit! Thank you both so much!

 

・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆

 

**DAY 1**

#6004 - **[Show Me Love](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11413374)**  by [WhisperLucifer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperLucifer/pseuds/WhisperLucifer)  
Jongin/Baekhyun, NC-17, 9K

#10044 -  **[Promise](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11382579)**  by [baeksbabygirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/pseuds/baeksbabygirl)  
Jongin/Sehun, R, 15K

 

**DAY 2**

#9028 -  **[Amidst Antenuptials and Elevator Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11366253)**  by [unfinishedpages](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedpages/pseuds/unfinishedpages)  
Jongin/Kyungsoo, NC-17, 58K

#11013 -  **[Camisado](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11369697)**  by [junxouji](http://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji)  
Jongin/Sehun/Chanyeol, NC-17, 2K

 

**DAY 3**

#8001 - **['Til The Morning Sun You're Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11362968)**  by [fadetomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow)  
Jongin/Chanyeol, NC-17, 23K

#5009 -  **[Fresh Old Wounds](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11364504)**  by [amaxingly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingly/pseuds/amaxingly)  
Jongin/Yixing, PG-13, 7K

 

**DAY 4**

#4003 -  **[Imago](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11374587)**  by [Demedicis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demedicis/pseuds/Demedicis)  
Jongin/Junmyeon, NC-17, 15K

#10053 -  **[Break My Heart In Two](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11372367)**  by [kaisyacht](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisyacht/pseuds/kaisyacht)  
Kai/Jongin/Sehun, NC-17, 16K

 

**DAY 5**

#13005 - **[Don't / Kiss Me](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11365947)**  by [felentae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/felentae/pseuds/felentae)  
Jongin/Sehun, PG-13, 20K

#9004 - **[A Slip of Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11354355)**  by [glossymop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glossymop/pseuds/glossymop)  
Jongin/Kyungsoo, NC-17, 22K

 

**DAY 6**

#5005 - **[Bad Karmic Praxis](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11359242)**  by [pricklyteeth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth)  
Jongin/Yixing, NC-17, 4K

#8006 - **[Cross My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11479089)** by [FayeValentine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeValentine/pseuds/FayeValentine)  
Jongin/Chanyeol, PG-13, 13K

 

**DAY 7**

#10004 - **[Space is Just A Word (Made Up By Someone Who's Afraid to Get Close)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11352714)**  by [sekaies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaies/pseuds/sekaies)  
Jongin/Sehun, PG-13, 10K

#9051 - **[Rainbow Glow](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11354040)**  by [glossymop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glossymop/pseuds/glossymop)  
Jongin/Kyungsoo, NC-17, 6K

 

**DAY 8**

#0024 - **[Work of Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11365539)**  by [offbeatheart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/offbeatheart/pseuds/offbeatheart)  
Jongin/Chanyeol, NC-17, 13K

#5003 - **[Amaryllis and Americanos](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11373822)**  by [yixingsaun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsaun/pseuds/yixingsaun)  
Jongin/Yixing, PG-15, 16K

 

**DAY 9**

#0012 - **[One Step at A Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11355357/chapters/25415658)**  by [ourdestiny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny)  
Jongin/Sehun, NC-17, 26K

#0021 - **[My Soulmate is A Dickhead (that’s what I thought)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11365839)**  by [bts_jk_9798](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_jk_9798/pseuds/bts_jk_9798)  
Jongin/Kyungsoo, PG-13, 5K

 

**DAY 10**

#8036 - **[Lemonade](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11368701)**  by [grenadille](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grenadille/pseuds/grenadille)  
Jongin/Chanyeol, PG-13, 9K

#10047 - **[Angel in Disguise](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11367123)**  by [Gardenia1214](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia1214/pseuds/Gardenia1214)  
Jongin/Sehun, PG-13, 20K

 

**DAY 11**

#9015 - **[Kiss and Hug](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11366976)**  by [Juiz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Juiz/pseuds/Juiz)  
Jongin/Kyungsoo, NC-17, 8K

#9031 - **[Chocolates and Apple Cinnamon](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11385234)**  by [babychocosoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babychocosoo/pseuds/babychocosoo)  
Jongin/Kyungsoo, NC-17, 12K

 

**DAY 12**

#8042 - **[Strawberry Champagne](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11369376) ** by [memefucker69](http://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69)  
Jongin/Chanyeol, NC-17, 11K

#10137 - **[The Inevitable Idiocy](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11368311)**  by [kaise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaise/pseuds/kaise)  
Jongin/Sehun, NC-17, 9K

 

**DAY 13**

Self-Prompt - **[Ma-Ma-Ma-Machine](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11548152)**  by [Tokkiio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokiio/pseuds/Tokiio)  
Jongin/Kyungsoo, NC-17, 2K

 

**DAY 14**

#10141 - **[Luminous Beings That We Are](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11368809)**  by [mayflower (blacklist)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklist/pseuds/mayflower)  
Jongin/Sehun, NC-17, 11K

 

**DAY 15**

#10039 - **[Sweet and Alluring](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11376444)**  by [redcheri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redcheri/pseuds/redcheri)  
Jongin/Sehun, NC-17, 6K

 

**DAY 16**

#10097 - **[Inevitability](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11420754)**  by [Monstermonstrosity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstermonstrosity/pseuds/Monstermonstrosity)  
Jongin/Sehun, NC-17, 20K

 

**DAY 17**

#10096 - **[On A Paper Airplane](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11472612)**  by [kumjongin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin)  
Jongin/Sehun, NC-17, 8K

 

**DAY 18**

#10064 - **[넌 내꺼라서, 모든 걸 줄게 (You’re Mine, It’s Yours)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11504085)**  by [fluffncocoa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffncocoa/pseuds/fluffncocoa)  
Jongin/Sehun, PG-15, 10K

 

**DAY 19**

#10058 - **[Caught Between Mercury Waves](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11617878)**  by [zhangbanged](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangbanged/pseuds/zhangbanged)  
Jongin/Sehun, NC-17, 25K

 

**DAY 20**

Self-Prompt - **[Castle Bound](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11548245)**  by [whddls](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whddls/pseuds/whddls)  
Jongin/Sehun, PG-13, 2K

 

**DAY 21**

#7006 - **[Loved You a Long Time (and I Wish I had Known Sooner)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11573058)**  by [bbubbleddae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbleddae/pseuds/bbubbleddae)  
Jongin/Jongdae, NC-17, 11K

 

**DAY 22**

Self-Prompt - **[The Daily Life of Us](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UNINIVERSE_Fic_Fest/works/11646834)**  by [zhangbanged](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangbanged/pseuds/zhangbanged)  
Jongin/Sehun/Yixing, NC-17, 5K

 

・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜★・。・。☆

 

Once again, we would like to thank everyone once again for a successful first round! But don't miss us too much as we will be back sooner than you expect ;-)  

Please don't forget to show your appreciation for the writers by leaving a kudos and/or comment on their fics!

Special shout out to commenter **Avid Reader** on AO3 for guessing the most fics right, **13** correct guesses! You really are an avid reader!


End file.
